Fullbring Born
by PaperFox19
Summary: When Ichigo was young his mother gave him a talisman to keep him safe with the kanji for family written on the talisman. Ichigo had the power to see spirits and this power nearly costs him his mother. based on the idea of ichigo as a human Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project Warning Yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing:Ichigo/Harem

Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

based on the idea of ichigo as a human being attacked by a hollow and gaining fullbring abilities

Fullbring Born

When Ichigo was young his mother gave him a talisman to keep him safe with the kanji for family written on the talisman. Ichigo had the power to see spirits and this power nearly costs him his mother.

Chap 1 Power of Fullbring

Ichigo didn't mean to get his mother hurt, he thought he was saving a little girl, he had no idea it was the lure of a monster. Ichigo went to save the girl and was scratched across the back by the hollow. His mother went to save him and the hollow killed her. When Ichigo awoke he was in burning pain he was covered in blood mostly his mother's.

He clutched the talisman his precious treasure and cried. His power began to awaken with his sorrow his talisman glowed and 4 tiny spirits came out, two male two female. Tsubaki, Shuno, Lily and Ayame. (AN: I'm changing their power to fit Ichigo Tsubaki is still attack, Shuno is able to heal and Lily and Ayame make up the defense.)

"Are you more bad spirits go away leave my mother alone." Ichigo shouted. "I like your fire kid but don't push your luck." Tsubaki said. "Tsubaki we don't have time for this." Shuno said and formed a barrier around Ichigo's mother. "Ichigo, do you want to save your mother?" Shuno said and Ichigo nodded. "Then focus, I am Shuno, I can reject all injuries call my name and say I reject."

"Shuno – I reject!" Ichigo said and he felt a warm power wash over him he watched as his mother's injuries faded away until she was just sleeping. Ichigo stared at the fairy like creatures. "I'm Tsubaki I can attack by you rejecting your enemies." The ninja looking fairy said coming down to Ichigo's eye level. Lily came down and so did Ayame. "I am Lily and this is my partner Ayame. We can become an ultimate shield to reject attacks."

Ichigo closed his eyes and blacked out, he had lost a lot of blood and was weak from using his power so young. Ichigo and his mother were found both safe and sound. Ichigo had 3 terrible scars on his back, sadly Ichigo couldn't heal himself he had little control of his power. After a time Ichigo kept the scars as a sign of his weakness that he needed to get stronger.

Tsubaki liked his attitude. Ichigo practiced and grew stronger his spirits watched over and talked to him often, but Ichigo was the only one who could see them along with other spirits. People tried to mess thinking he was a freak but he never used his powers on a human, Ichigo could fight Tsubaki was always giving him pointers. Ichigo became quite the brawler, growing up and coming home with injuries always made his mother sad. So Ichigo got better at healing his wounds but he refused to let Shuno heal his scars on his back.

Ichigo found another power in using all 4 of his spirits, by using them at once he was able to exorcise spirits and send them to the other side, although he did try to reason with them first.

Threw Ichigo's brawling nature he soon became friends with Chad, although Chad couldn't see Ichigo's spirits Ichigo had used them to heal him before when they first met. He was so badly injured and had lost a lot of blood Ichigo managed to beat the guys who did it to him and got his medallion back. When he came to he was looking up at Ichigo through a bright light. "Angel pelo Naranja". Chad called him before blacking out. (Orange haired Angel: via google translate)

The orange haired teen never bothered to ask what it meant. When Chad came to they agreed to watch each other's backs. Chad saw Ichigo as more than a friend but he was happy that Ichigo was near him, and that was good enough for now.

Ichigo started school and through a series of odd events he became friends with Mizuiro and Keigo. Keigo tended to be to touchy feely jumping on him and trying to snuggle on him. Mizuiro was cool and Ichigo liked to have him around even if he didn't talk much.

The teen was always on look out for the monsters, he didn't know what they were called at the time but he soon would. He knew they were close when the scars on his back began to ache. The ast thing he wanted was to involve his family or his friends in his fight against them but he wasn't going to be given the choice.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group

Pairing:Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Fullbring Born

Chap 2 Friends

Ichigo's mom was worried about Ichigo, he never brought his friends over. Ichigo talked about Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro often enough but they had never been invited over. "Ichigo I want you to invite one of your friends over to meet the family." Misaki said one morning at breakfast, Ichigo choked on his cereal and patted his chest in hopes to get it down.

"Mom you make it sound weird when you say that, why so sudden about meeting my friends?" Before Misaki could respond Isshin spoke up.

"Because Ichigo we need to make sure you are hanging out with the right influences, we have to make sure our darling son doesn't become a delinquent." Isshin shouts and Misaki tugs on his ear. "Oww dear my ear that hurts!"

"Now Ichigo I just want to meet your friends you talk about them a lot." She said with a kind smile. Ichigo sighed.

"Ok Mom I'll see if they can come over tonight." Ichigo said and Misaki clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful oh you could even have a sleep over that would be great." Ichigo choked again.

"Umm Mom that's asking a little much."

"Why, you go to the same school, take the same classes it sounds perfect to me." Misaki said with that oh so special smile. 'Don't argue with me dear you can't win.'

Ichigo sighed as he walked to school. Shuno popped out looking at Ichigo in concern. "What's wrong Ichigo, it can't be all bad can it?"

Tsubaki popped out as well. "He's worried about a stupid sleepover, geez."

"It's because he's worried about spending the night with Chad right?" Shuno asked with a smile, Ichigo blushed red.

"Geez how troublesome you should just pin him to the nearest wall and make your move." Tsubaki said and made inappropriate hand gestures. Shuno flew at him and kicked him sending him flying.

"Now you should woo him set the mood music candle light you two inch closer and…gah!" Tsubaki came up and kicked Shuno in the back.

"Screw that fuzzy crap, strip him tie him up and show him who's top dog." Shuno and Tsubaki began to argue going back and forth trading blows and insults making Ichigo go beat red and really, really glad no one could hear them but him.

-Hours later it was lunch time-

Ichigo and friends went up to the roof of the school to eat. Ichigo shared some of his home made lunch, and homemade meaning he actually made it himself, his mother taught him how to cook and he was good at it. Keigo blushed as he ate one of Ichigo's rice balls he moaned at the taste. "So good Ichigo!"

Chad took a bite of a rice ball and nodded his head, hoping Ichigo wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks. Ichigo was an amazing cook stuff that not only tasted good but was filling.

"Hey guys listen I wanted to know if you guys would like to hang out tonight, maybe even stay over." Ichigo asked trying to make it sound as easy as possible.

"I'd love to Ichigo but sadly my sister has me under lock down saying my school work is slipping and until I get it back up I'm stuck." Keigo said tears streaming down his face.

"I can't tonight I got a family thing I can't break off or I would go." Mizuiro said with a light frown.

"It's ok I understand. What about you Chad?" Ichigo said looking to Chad who choked on his food slightly.

'This is bad? Or is it good, me and Ichigo all night in one room.' Chad's mind wondered off.

-Fantasy-

"Chad it's a bit cold tonight why don't you come join me in bed?" Ichigo asked with a warm and inviting smile. Chad got in bed with Ichigo his aroused manhood rubbed against Ichigo and instead of rejecting him Ichigo pulled him closer. "Oh Chad!" The two drew close for a kiss…

"Chad!"

-End Fantasy-

"Oh sorry yeah I can do that." Chad said and Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks dude." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Mizuiro saw how tense Chad was and grinned. He knew about Chad's feelings he had his own feelings for Ichigo, he wanted to see how things played out.

Ichigo had a friend coming over; he had no idea how crazy this night was going to be.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Scars

Pairing: Ichigo/Chad

Do not read if you do not like

Fullbring Born

Chap 3 Hang Outs and Hollows

Chad was nervous, he ran home to grab some things and he met Ichigo a few blocks from his house. 'Not only am I staying with Ichigo at his house I'm meeting with his family, damn it I'm nervous.' Chad had a nice button up shirt on and plain slacks. Ichigo smiled at him.

"Thanks for doing this Chad." Ichigo said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem Ichigo, I'm looking forward to it." Chad said honestly, although he was still nervous. They made it to Ichigo's house and Ichigo was about to open the door when he stopped.

"Chad step back." Ichigo said and Chad stepped back. Ichigo opened the door and a man wearing a lab coat flew at the orange haired teen. Ichigo blocked the kick the man through and sent him flying back into the house. "Knock it off Goat Face I've got company!" Ichigo snapped, and the two teens entered the Kurosaki home.

Isshin recovered from the great counter Ichigo pulled on him, and looked at Ichigo's friend. His eyes widened as he looked Chad up and down. "MASAKI!" Isshin yelled and ran off to find his wife.

"What is it Isshin what is wrong?" Masaki said as Isshin pushed her into the hall.

"Oh Masaki our son is hanging out with…" Isshin pointed at Chad. "This scary looking giant, he's going to get our son in trouble, next he'll be sneaking out, getting into fights, and skipping class."

On the "Getting into fights" Ichigo and Chad looked at each other and grinned. Masaki noticed the way Chad looked at her son, a mixture of love and respect. She approved.

"Now now dear no jumping to conclusions. Let's let these boys get settled in." She grabbed Isshin by the ear and dragged him, "But-But-But-But." Isshin cried as he was dragged away.

"Boys dinner is in 2 hours." Masaki said and dragged Isshin away.

"I like your mom." Chad said and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah she's the best." Ichigo said and he led Chad to his room.

Ichigo was impressed with how the night went. They finished off their homework very quickly, people wouldn't know by looking at them but Ichigo and Chad were brilliant. With homework done they busted out the video games and had a blast. Chad's nervousness died down and soon it was time for dinner.

Yuzu and Karin were amazed at Chad's size and muscles. "Wow your huge I bet you bench press 400 pounds easily." Karin said giving a playful punch to his arm.

"Do you play sports I bet your great at sports." Yuzu said staring at Chad with amazement.

"Sorry my sisters tend to go over board." Ichigo whispered to Chad, the teen nodded in understanding.

"Ok girls leave Chad alone its dinner time." Chad sat next to Ichigo and Isshin tried to sit in between them.

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted, and Masaki pulled the older male away to sit at the head of the table.

Karin kept her eyes locked on Chad the whole time, she inherited her mother's intuition. She saw the way Chad looked at her big brother, and how happy her brother was when he talked to Chad. "So Chad do you have a girlfriend or something?" Karin asked grinning as Chad's cheeks turned red and Ichigo choked on his food.

"Ummm no not at the moment." Chad said and patted Ichigo on the back.

"Do you like someone right now?" Yuzu asked innocently. Masaki could have stopped the line of inquiry but she was curious as well.

"Yes I like someone, and before you ask they don't know how I feel about them." Chad said and he frowned.

"Don't feel bad, big brother hasn't dated anyone either, never in fact." Karin said and Ichigo flicked a piece of rice at her. The two glared at each other causing sparks to fly.

Chad felt the words sink in and it made him curious. 'Why has Ichigo never dated?'

"Ok I'm done, I'm gonna get ready for bed." Ichigo said and stood up.

"Alright dear." Masaki saw Chad was about to follow her son. "Chad-kun you might want to wait a bit and give Ichigo some time to prepare." Chad gave her a confused look and Masaki sighed. "You're excused."

"But Mom!" Karin said but Masaki silenced her with a look.

"He is Ichigo's friend." She said and gave a nod to Chad. Chad got up and followed after Ichigo. "I haven't seen Ichigo open up like that in a long time, now dear don't do any…" Isshin was already gone. "Thing…" She sighed.

-x-x-

Chad opened up the door to Ichigo's room and froze. Ichigo had his back to him, and he was shirtless. Chad saw Ichigo's scars for the first time. "Ichigo…" Chad trailed off and Ichigo turned around in a flash.

"You saw them?" Ichigo asked.

"Who did that to you?" Chad said angrily his hands tightening into fists.

"No one…it was an accident when I was a kid…" Ichigo lied; a lie he had practiced over and over. Chad could tell Ichigo was lying and was about to say something when. "No one besides my family has seen these scars. I never wanted anyone to see."

Chad hugged Ichigo, he couldn't stop himself. "I won't tell anyone I promise." Chad said and Ichigo hugged him back.

"Thank you Chad." Ichigo hugged Chad and the teen was starting to enjoy it a bit too much so he broke the hug. Ichigo made no sign that he felt the growing bulge in Chad's pants. "I'll get the futon ready for you."

Chad watched Ichigo work noticing how his gray sweat pants clung to his body nicely, it didn't help the variety of thoughts that flowed into his mind making his arousal ache in his pants. Chad dove under the covers the moment he could to hide the twitching bulge in his pants.

To say the nervousness was back was understatement, but Ichigo had let his guard down and showed a side to him that Chad was enjoying. He now knew why he never got a good look at Ichigo's sexy body, but now Ichigo was letting him see it and it was something Chad would remember.

Isshin and Yuzu were waiting outside the door listening to see if there was any sign to know what's going on in the room. Karin and Masaki showed up and dragged them away. Karin took Yuzu to her room and Masaki dragged Isshin away kicking and screaming.

"Your families funny Ichigo." Chad said hearing the commotion going on.

"That's good, I thought they might have scared you off." Ichigo and Chad shared a laugh. The two settled down for the night Ichigo fell asleep first followed by Chad who finally got his arousal to calm down.

Night fell on the Kurasaki house, it would have been the perfect end to an interesting day but sadly it was not gonna end so well. Deep in Las Noches Grand Fisher sent a band of hollows to the human world. When the hollows slipped through the veil Ichigo jolted awake.

The scar and his back burned in pain. 'Not now!' He looked towards his sleeping friend. Tsubaki appeared. "Ichigo hollows we need to go." Ichigo nodded, taking one last look at Chad he slipped out his window to face off the hollows before they got to close to the house.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Character Death

Pairing: Ichigo/Chad

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Hollows

Ichigo ran off to fight the hollows alone. Seven hollows appeared each with a unique form. One hollow had four arms and its body was a sandy color, another hollow was like a giant toad with a huge mask its body was a dark purple color, another hollow was human like body but had huge massive claws, another hollow was bat like and was a dark blue color, another hollow was small and impish, another hollow was just a huge monster of a hollow, and the last hollow was like a cobra bit the tip of his tail was like a scorpion stinger.

"These are all powerful hollows, what are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded and Tsubaki appeared and was ready to fight.

"We are here on orders of Grand Fisher, to assassinate you and your family." The hollow that looked like a bat said. Ichigo glared at them.

"Big mistake, Tsubaki I Reject!" Tsubaki glowed with a brilliant light and flew off, the impish hollow shot out tiny bone like bullets from it's finger, Tsubaki tore through them like they were butter and killed the imp hollow.

The cobra hollow turned invisible and slithered on the ground and sought to get closer to Ichigo. Meanwhile the bat like hollow took to the sky, it let out an energy scream at Ichigo. "Lily Ayame Reject" Ichigo created a circular field of energy it took the bat hollow's attack and left Ichigo unharmed.

"What!? My scream should have broken your shield what the hell are yo-ahhh." Tsubaki tore through him ending his blabber.

"Now you die!" The snake hollow said and brought down his stinger on Ichigo's blind spot. However Lily and Ayame have no blind spot the shield expanded and intercepted the attack. Tsubaki came down and tore the snake hollow apart.

The frog hollow took his chance he thrust three tongues out, the tongues bent over Ichigo's shield and grabbed him. "Shit!" Ichigo cursed.

Back at the Kurosaki house

Karin was shaking Chad. "Wake up wake up!"

Chad groaned as he stirred awake. Karin continued to shake him. "Wake up Ichigo is in trouble!"

That got Chad awake. He bolted out of the house and went to find Ichigo.

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo had a tongue wrapped tightly around his throat, another around his body and the last binding his legs. The tongues squeezed slowly cutting off Ichigo's air.

"Ichigo!" Tsubaki flew after him ready to blast through the tongues only to get blocked by the monstrous hollow. "Damn his body is tougher than the others." Without Ichigo's focus Tsubaki couldn't break through this hollows dense skin.

"Let's kill him now and get our reward." The four armed hollow said.

"Ichigo!" Chad's voice brought the attention of the hollows.

"Ch…ad…" Ichigo managed to get out. The man's eyes narrowed and although he couldn't see what was holding Ichigo up but that didn't matter he rushed forward and landed a punch on the frog hollow cracking it's mask.

'He punched a hollow?' Ichigo thought for a moment that Chad could see them but when he started punching the air he knew Chad was just lucky. The frog's tongues released Ichigo and he landed on a barrier made by Shuno. Shuno began healing Ichigo's throat.

The four armed hollow came up and grabbed Chad it's upper arms grabbing Chad's wrists the lower arms grabbing Chad's ankles. The frog hollow screeched as it rose up from the ground. "Hold him still." His three tongues came out and whipped Chad's body. He took the assault and only cried out and pain when the acid touch of the four armed hollow. "Let's kill this brat!" The monstrous hollow said with a roar it's arm came up ready to smash Chad.

"No!" Ichigo shouted standing up on shaky legs. His anger and rage amplified Tsubaki's power. The tiny spirit flew off and tore through the frog hollow and the human hollow with the massive claws.

"You're too late!" The fist came down only to be blocked by Ayame and Lily.

"Now Tsubaki!" The spirit flew at the monstrous hollow and the thing laughed and got ready to punch. Tsubaki's fueled power helped him tear through the arm destroying it and the hollow into nothing.

"Don't move there's no way you can kill me not with this guy as my hostage." Chad could barely hear what the hollow was saying but he did hear one word, hostage. He looked at Ichigo and was about to tell him to go ahead and not worry about him, but the look in Ichigo's eyes made him feel safe.

"Shuno I reject!" Shuno hit Chad and erected her energy field. The hollow was forced off Chad and Chad collapsed into the barrier.

"Impossible!"

"End him Tsubaki." Tsubaki tore through the hollow, and Chad could almost see the hollows form as it disappeared into dust.

Chad blacked out and Ichigo ran over to him. "Chad! Shuno I reject."

Shuno began healing Chad's wounds. Chad woke up half way through the process and looked up at Ichigo. "Angel pelo Naranja" He said again, and Ichigo didn't know why but his face heated up.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Chad

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Chap 5 Powers Awakening

Ichigo was done healing Chad and was just waiting for him to wake up. "I can't believe this, I didn't want my friends involved." Ichigo said and Chad slowly came to.

"He's a tough guy, he took on a hollow without even being able to see it, he could be useful." Tsubaki said. 'Who's that…?' Chad thought as he could hear Tsubaki's voice.

"I won't put Chad in danger, this is my battle." Ichigo said, and Chad opened his eyes and he could almost see Tsubaki, he was blurry but somewhat visible.

"Ichigo?" Chad asked and slowly sat up.

"He should be alright now, but he should take it easy." Shuno said before floating over to Ichigo.

"Take it easy Chad, you've been through a lot." Ichigo said placing his hand on Chad's shoulder.

"How are you gonna explain this one?" Tsubaki asked floating near Ichigo's ear.

"Ichigo what happened tonight?" Chad asked and Ichigo was at a loss for words.

"I don't know how to explain it." Ichigo said looking at a loss for words.

"Then can you explain those fairy things float near you?" Chad said pointing at Tsubaki.

"You can see us?" Shuno gasped.

"See I told you he was useful." Tsubaki said.

"Well I can kinda see them…" Chad said scratching his cheek.

"These guys are my guardians." Ichigo said. "And um their spirits, I've been able to see spirits for a long time. The things I was fighting, are creatures known as hollows."

"Was it a hollow that put those scars on your back?" Chad said clenching his fists.

"Yes…it attacked me and my mom, I was able to save her life thanks to Shuno." Ichigo said. "This scar has been hard to bare, but it reacts when Hollows are near."

"Ichigo let me help you." Chad took Ichigo's hand with his own. "Please Ichigo, you had my back before let me watch out for yours."

"Chad this isn't some street brawl, these guys have power." Ichigo said and Chad gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be ok, if I can see your guys then I should be able to see them, next time I will be ready." Chad said and Ichigo sighed.

"Guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind." Ichigo said and offered his hand to Chad. Chad smirked and took Ichigo's hand.

"Nope." Chad was pulled up onto his feet and the guys smiled at each other.

"Let's head back." Ichigo said, and the two headed back to Ichigo's house. "Hey Chad what does 'Angel pelo Naranja' mean?" Chad blushed and quickly looked away.

"Loosely translated it means orange haired angel." Chad said suddenly finding it hard to look Ichigo in the eye.

"I see." Ichigo said and he leaned against Chad. "You're sweet." Ichigo kissed Chad's cheek and his face heated up, he scratched the back of his head all thoughts were drowned out by his quickening heart beat. He noticed Ichigo looked cold so he wrapped an arm around Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed in content, and Chad was happy he wasn't pushed away. They reached the clinic and when they walked in the door, Isshin screamed. "WAAAAAHHHH MASAKI! I WAS RIGHT! ICHIGO IS BECOMING A DELINQUENT! HE WAS OUT, AT NIGHT WITH A BOY MASA GAH!" Ichigo and Masaki knocked Isshin out to silence him. Ichigo was blushing, and his mother looked at him.

"Ichigo dear get to bed, I don't know why you two were outside at night, but you need your rest. You have school." She said and the boys went to Ichigo's room.

Chad was about to get into his futon when Ichigo stopped him. "You know I wouldn't mind some company. If you're ok with that?" Ichigo said nodding towards his bed, Chad blushed at Ichigo's meaning.

"Yeah." Chad said and the two got into bed. Chad hugged Ichigo close and let out a content sigh. 'This is really nice.' Chad thought and Ichigo soon drifted into a deep slumber, he needed to restore his energy. Chad looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist, he could feel a subtle power flowing through him, he had no idea what kind of power was awakening inside him, he just hoped he could use this power to help protect Ichigo.

Chad fell asleep holding Ichigo to him. Tsubaki and Shuno smiled at the sleeping couple. "They really are cute together." Shuno said and Tsubaki frowned.

"Cute?! Where's the heat?" Tsubaki snapped and Ichigo twitched in anger. The two spirits were pulled back leaving the couple to sleep in peace.

To be continued


End file.
